To The End
by CryingRedTears
Summary: Wolfram can no longer ignore Yuuri's cheating ways. Rated for violence, kissing, and implied sex. Please read and review!


This fic was loosely based on the song 'To The End' by MyChemicalRomance. Not exact and the order isn't the same but the plot is close.

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or the song. (Whose lyrics will be at the end for anyone who wants to see.)

Sorry for any grammar problems.

* * *

To The End

Bringing a smooth glass to his lips, Wolfram Von Bielefeld took a sip of red wine. Allowing the glass to linger longer than necessary against his mouth, he attempted to waste the seconds away. Around him loud music filled the room, celebrating. Guests followed the soft beat across the dance floor, partners tight in arms. Soldiers in well pressed uniforms and young girls in frills and lace filled the large gathering. Gentlemen crowded the tables, drinking and jesting. Women clung to each other, chattering happily. A large white table sat in the front of the room. At this table stood the couple of the evening. Lady Celi was giggling happily, stunning in her flowing white dress. Beautiful golden curls fell from a delicate bun atop her head, framing her perfect face. Her lips were parted to receive the first slice of her large layered wedding cake. Holding the dessert was her new husband 'FanFan.' As she bit into it, all the guests cheered for the couple. This caused the former Maou to give all her friends and family a radiant smile.

Wolfram had to admit, his mother looked lovely. Wedding white and attention really fit her features. Taking another desperate sip of wine, Wolfram reframed from slumping into his seat in the back of the room. He should be out there. It was his duty to be out with his other brothers, entertaining guests and celebrating his mother's special day. Even if he was sure she'd have another in due time, he should be acting the part of a good son. He wished he could feel the spirit of celebration like the rest of these people. Yet he couldn't bring himself to rise from his chair. From the moment he had entered, he'd been left on his own. His date, his _fiancé _had all but ditched him the minute they had passed the doors, not even walking Wolfram to a table first.

Sure he knew that just as it was his duty to entertain guests, it was Yuuri's duty even more so. It was fine because, he was positive Yuuri loved him. Which was why he had silently led himself to a seat, planning on waiting for Yuuri's return to him. He was convinced Yuuri loved him. Or else he would have been burning with claims on Yuuri's inability to remain faithful for even an hour. Instead he patiently waited for Yuuri to finish his business and come back to him.

The blond allowed his emerald eyes to roam the room in search for his fiancé. It wasn't long before he found the young man who had claimed many pretty ladies' attention. Several dainty beauties had surrounded the Maou and were currently giggling at every word that fell from his mouth. Wolfram couldn't help but think that Yuuri wasn't _nearly _that funny.

Finding his glass once more, he quickly downed more of his drink as he turned his gaze elsewhere. Still, it was only minutes before his darkened green eyes settled on the man he loved again. He could hardly help himself. Yuuri was no longer being choked by all those vile women. Rather, he had claimed himself a single dance partner. _She _had stolen him. The prince assured himself that Yuuri was simply being a decent host. There was no way he was enjoying the smooth, soft, curved body in his arms. No, the King was not grinning down at the petite brunette while his hand trained down her back lower and lower. And as Yuuri tipped his head down to whisper into the girl's ear, Wolfram was just damn certain that the wrench was not blushing deeply as she nodded her disgustingly brown haired head.

Refusing to watch anymore, Wolfram drained the rest of the wine from his glass. Slamming his glass onto the table, he attempted to reign in his rising anger. He was making too much of all of this. There was no reason for him to climb to his feet and burn _his majesty _into a crisp. Firmly, Wolfram repeated Yuuri's love to himself. The half human had told him. He had told him for the first time that he loved his fiancé and wanted to be with him. He had only said it once. Not repeating it again. But Wolfram knew he loved him. He knew the other boy was just nervous about loving another person of the same gender. That was why Wolfram had to prevent his paranoia from pushing the man he loved away. Yuuri had already made it clear that all the yelling and false accusations of the Maou's fidelity had to stop.

So what if Yuuri would return in the late hours, slipping into their bed smelling of disgusting flowers when he was suppose to be out training with Conrad in order to become a better fighter. Though Wolfram had seen small red bruises around Yuuri's neck and lower waste, Yuuri always convinced him that the marks were only from the late night practices he committed himself to nearly every other night. There was even an incident were the man had entered with a single pendent, of which he did not get too see too clearly, hanging from a thin silver chain. The Maou had angrily accused the blond of being annoying and untrusting when Wolfram hand demanded to know where the chain was from. The Mazoku had let the matter drop after that argument.

Facing the door, Wolfram glanced over just in time to find his fiancé rushing out of the door, a short trail of brown ahead of him. Grasping his empty glass, Wolfram almost allowed himself the pleasure of smashing the object in his burning grip.

Eyes ablaze he glared at every person in the all too crowded room. He looked upon every single happy face that cheerily mocked him in his hurt state. Every laugh that reached his ear was just another laugh at his expense, at his stupidity. Everyone danced in front of him, knowing his heart was beating too loudly in his ears to permit any music to fill his body. All sights were turned to him, giving pitying looks. He was sick of such pity being directed to him. As though they knew something he himself had yet to know. As though they all _knew._

Humiliation burned on his face as he came to this realization. It wasn't fair. How could all these people be so merry when they all knew his misfortune? It was just wrong that each person could celebrate while he swallowed down his misery in the corner of this pitiful room. He loathed this room. He detested every wall, every single crack that framed the celebration. But it was more than that. He despised stepping foot into these long, endless hallways. No matter where he went, each section of the castle seemed to be a reminder of the truth he was trying to smoother inside of himself. The stables and courtyard couldn't free him from the suffocating smell that seemed to linger in every area of the castle he had called home.

The worst of all these places was Yuuri's room. Because no matter what he told himself, he knew what his fiancé was doing behind the doors of _their_ room while the blond was out on missions or probably even while he was just in the baths. He could hear the moans as he sat at this brightly decorated table. He could feel the shake of the bed, the tensing of the naked limbs that clashed against each other as their breaths grow more urgent. Wolfram tried to close his eyes from the sight of Yuuri covered in glistening sweat as he brought himself closer and deeper, ecstasy causing his back to arch and his fists to grasp the bed sheets. Wolfram clawed at his hair, tearing at strands, trying to remove the truth underneath the Maou as she gasped and begged _his_ Yuuri for 'More'.

The vision was too much and Wolfram could not numb himself too it. Instead he slammed his fists onto the surface of the table over and over. Several more times, then he slung his arm across the top, smashing dishes and flowers onto the floor with a nasty crash. Gripping the edge, he violently flipped the table, knocking against chairs and people with a sharp cry.

All eyes turned too him in shock, but he no longer cared. Grasping onto anything his fingers could find, he threw every object that was near him. With each smashing crystal and splintering wood, cries began to grow louder. Several faceless people attempted to near him, but he wouldn't allow it. He just wanted everyone to back off, too know what was happening inside him. He wanted all of these pathetic people to _hurt_ like he did inside.

A pair of hands attempted to restrain him. Tears leaked from his eyes as he struggled against the restraining limbs. Warnings fell from his mouth as he kicked and began to raise his voice, trying to be heard over the ringing of his heart. The hands did not understand his warnings, or realize his seriousness because they did not open. Without much thought, Wolfram felt the fire inside of his soul raise. He couldn't, wouldn't deny it as it lashed out on his attacker. A deep cry of pain and shock told him he was free. More screams rose as Wolfram brought his hands up to call upon more flames. He didn't care that voices were begging him to stop. The begging only grew and grew as he felt his flames lick the silk and cloth and skin of the guests.

Men rushed towards him as women ran towards the only exit to the room. Bringing his hands, in his rage, it was too easy demanding that the flames kiss every soldier that dared raise their sword in his direction. Shrieks were released as more flames erupted at the entrance of the room, catching onto dresses and quickly burning the flesh beneath the material.

Sobs came at him from every direction as he slowly walked between the fallen corpses of those that had burned quickest. Fingers clawed at his ankles, raw skin slipping against the floor as those near dead attempted to drag their charred bodies. The stench of burned hair, flesh, reached his nose.

A high pitched voice reached him. "Wolfie." It soothed between hiccups. The voice whimpered. Wiping the tears that seemed unstoppable, Wolfram gazed upon the beautiful eyes of his mother. "Mother." He nearly whispered. "Please." It seemed she could not manage more. The sight of her blackened dress. Beneath, his mother's legs were nothing but burnt, raw flesh. Her arms were trying to hold her up, despite the blistering flesh on her pink palms. The sight made the tears continue down his soot covered cheeks. Behind him fire cracked and the silencing of death was settling in. Pressing his palms to his eyes, he tried to block out the shrill cries coming from his mothers beautiful and full mouth. When he opened his eyes, the agonizing sound had ceased. By his feet laid his mothers tortured body, beautiful even in its scorching death. A sob slipped from his lips as he dropped to his knees. Clenching the flamed body in his shaking arms, Wolfram screamed out in loss. He screamed louder and more loudly, trying to block out the sight that sat around him. He refused to look at the collapsed bodies of all the people he had cared for and grown too loath. He refused to call away the flames that had put an end to all these lives. He refused to put out the flames that were crawling in his direction.

* * *

Gasping loudly, Wolfram ran to the door. "Wolfie." His mother asked as he rushed past her. Without an excuse, he pushed past guests, ignoring the questioning glances he caught as he left. Once he was out, he did not stop his quick pace. His feet slapped the ground loudly in the empty, late night hallways. He continued to run almost wildly, until he met his desired destination. He ran from his terribly vivid vision. He ran to his salvation. Pausing for a moment, hands on his knees, Wolfram sucked in deep amounts of air. Moving again, he ignored the burning in his chest.

Taking a quick look around, he made to make sure he was alone in the corridor. Without another moment's hesitation, he silently made his way into his older brother Gwendal's chamber. Sliding to the side, fingers trailing against the satisfying feel of book spines, Wolfram sought out a specific read. Half way down the large shelve, high above his head, he found the book he was searching for. The title meant nothing to him as he savored the delicious feel of the hard cover against his chest. This would do it. This would take care of all his pain. It would stop the hurt he felt when he saw Yuuri being unfaithful to their engagement. This would stop the growing mess inside his head. This was the answer he needed. Everything would be fixed in seconds. So easily. Wolfram laughed, smiling for the first time this night. It was so simple. How had he not thought of this before?

Opening the cover of the book revealed a large hollowed out rectangle in the center of the pages. Within the caved portion of the book was a small tear shaped bottle. A deep violet glowed dully in the little container.

This little liquid would fix Wolfram's broken engagement.

* * *

"Yuuri," Slurred out the shaking blond haired beauty. He knocked gently. Normally he would storm in whenever he pleased. This time however, he wanted to allow Yuuri time to remove his plaything if he had yet to dismiss his toy. He didn't want to walk in on such a sight. Again.

A few ruffles of clothing could be heard before an almost bored tone gave permission. "Come in." Just as Yuuri commanded, Wolfram obeyed.

Clothes rumpled, Yuuri laid on their bed, back flat as he stared at the ceiling. His lips puckered, almost bruised. His hair was a sweaty mess. His breath was hitched despite his attempt to slow it. Wolfram ignored all the signs. "What are you doing here?" The question was innocent. Not a hit of malice. Perhaps Yuuri had just finished up. "Aren't you going to stay at your mother's part?" Or perhaps the boy thought he could get rid of his fiancé easier if he was nice.

"I' m going back. I just wanted to check on you, Wimp."

Yuuri chuckled at the nickname. "I'm feeling a little unwell, that's all. Go have fun Wolfram."

Wolfram glared at the Maou, glared at the lie he was going to ignore. "I figured as much. You looked, _bothered_ while you were dancing with a little brunette." His words hung in the air awkwardly. "What a wimp, can't even stay out at a party." At that, Yuuri laughed, relieved and thinking he may not have been caught.

"You missed the toast." Wolfram stated, glaring and pouting at the same time. Yuuri continued to laugh at the cute and clueless prince. Pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses from behind his back, Yuuri hadn't even noticed that wolfram was hiding one of his hands, Wolfram sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought I could bring it to you." Wolfram seemed nervous at the obviously nice gesture. Anger and whining were more his thing.

Yuuri sat up. "After this you're going back." The question was cautions, guarded. Wolfram just gave a nod. Yuuri smiled his goofy smile once more. Wolfram almost sighed. He deeply loved that smile. He loved those silly bright eyes. He leaned forward, lips trembling. And even though he knew those lips had just touched another pair of lips, another body, Wolfram placed a gentle kiss on the Maou's lips. Yuuri kissed back, allowing the gentle kiss.

Pulling back Wolfram blushed deeply. Yuuri's gaze burned into him as he pressed his lips against Wolfram's for a second time. Yuuri's lips barely ghosted over Wolfram's, before the prince pulled away, eyes down cast.

"Greedy Wimp!" He turned away and still Yuuri laughed at the cute little blond. Bringing their attention back to the wine, Wolfram held out a glass. Holding it up, Yuuri waited for the emptiness to be filled. Removing the cork easily, Wolfram poured both of them the delicious red wine he had been drinking earlier. "To Celi," Cheered the dark haired man. "To my mother," Agreed Wolfram as the pair tapped their glasses together. Each brought their glass too their lips, Yuuri drinking down the wine, Wolfram watching with blazing emerald eyes.

"Good night Yuuri." Wolfram stood to leave the Maou with his wine bottle in hand. "Wait, Wolfram." Yuuri too got up, to lead the blond to the door. Just as Wolfram passed the doorway, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wolf. You know I love you, right?" Forgetting for a single moment, Wolfram allowed his heart to swell at the words. With a soft pink tint to his cheeks because of such affection, Wolfram closed the slight distance between them. Pushing his lips against those of the man he loved, he felt Yuuri wrap his arms around his waist. Pulling away but not out of the Maou's grip, he whispered back, "I love you too. I'm yours to the end."

Suddenly the grip on his body lessened. Wide black eyes stared confused at him. Chocking lightly, Yuuri's hand flew to his throat. Tears started to fill Wolfram's eyes. Falling to his knees, the demon king spluttered, no words making their way out. Kneeling down next to the hunched over boy, Wolfram took him in his arms. As he hid the death against his chest, Wolfram laid the king's body gently on the ground. Shocked eyes stared at him, unmoving.

Wolfram whimpered as more tears fell down his face. He truly loved Yuuri. This wasn't his fault, wasn't his choice. If this had been up to him, Yuuri would have been his just as he had been Yuuri's. But this had been Yuuri's choice.

Lifting the forgotten bottle to his lips, Wolfram looked down at his love.

"To the End." He toasted before taking a drink.

* * *

Fin

Please leave a review! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Lyrics: To The End by MCR

He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool.  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are  
Face down and bloated snap a shot with the lens.

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She's got a life of her own and it shows by the Benz  
She drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.  
If you ever say never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride)

If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(So say goodbye) to the vows you take  
(And say goodbye) to the life you make  
(And say goodbye) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

(And say goodbye) to the last parade  
(And walk away) from the choice you made  
(And say goodnight) to the heart you break  
And all the cyanide you drank.

To the last parade  
When the parties fade  
And the choice you made  
To the End.


End file.
